When a person fractures a bone in one of their limbs, such as an arm bone, leg bone, or a bone in the hand or foot, it is common for that limb, or portion of the limb to be immobilized in a cast. Traditionally these casts have been made out of plaster, and more recently fiberglass or other composites. In any event, it is generally desirable to keep the cast dry. This can create a problem for the person wearing the cast who wants to shower, bath, or participate in other activities that could expose the cast to water or other liquids.
As a result, people have commonly resorted to using plastic bags bound with rubber bands or string to provide a protective cover for the cast. This has not been a satisfactory solution to the problem. The bags are not shaped appropriately, and therefore, there is commonly bunching of the bag around the cast. This can lead to gaps which make the cover susceptible to leaks. Furthermore, it is unsightly and awkward. Attaching the rubber band or other binding can be awkward and difficult, especially when it is being applied to an arm, such that the user only has one hand available to use in attaching the binding. Furthermore, the bag can make it difficult to have independent use of the fingers. The rubber bands or other fasteners that have been used can be uncomfortable and cut off circulation.
Therefore, there is a need for a cover that can be used to protect casts, and other injuries, on arms and legs. Preferably, the cover will keep the user's cast dry and free from other contaminants. It should be comfortable to wear, and easy to attach, even if the user does not have use of both hands. Preferably the device will allow the user free use of his or her fingers. The device should be largely free from bunching and gaps, and should most preferably be adjustable to the length desired by the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light-weight cast cover that is simple to attach, comfortable to wear, and which will keep a cast dry during activities such as bathing or showering.